


Of Changes

by anassa_anemou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at a side tumblr I deleted. Made because of the Prompt: Stuffed animal - by dommi at Word Wars on jim_and_bones(LJ).</p></blockquote>





	Of Changes

Bones comes back from the Sickbay after a hell shift: he hates shore leaves and the amount of stupidity people can have when free from duty and recycled air for a day or two. Jim, for once, didn’t come back with five clusterfuck of new allergies, so he is counting as a win. He is scheduled to go down in the next two hours, if the morons he left in Sickbay continue to improve their state; part of him wishes they get worse, just so he doesn’t see Jim and Marcus.

His room is filled with darkness and he barks a laugh, of course it is, after all, he doesn’t have any gorgeous blond woman waiting in his bed and he hasn’t made any friends while shouting orders at Sickbay, so he is free from company. His brain supply Scott is free and not beaming down to the planet; because it’s a cold weather and he still has memories from the ice block Jim found him. Bones could go and take a drink or ten with the man, but he isn’t exactly free from duty yet, even if his official shift is over.

When he reaches his bed and lays down, without turning the lights on, it’s like a victory, albeit a hollow one. That is, until he feels a lump near his butt and shouts for the computer to turn the lights to fifty percent. When he reaches for the lump, he realizes it’s a teddy bear, made of micro-holos, so as he presses the bears hand it shows him and Jim at the shuttle, then it’s them drinking in their Academy room on the other hand, the head has Jim singing happy birthday to him after the Narada, softly, and Bones smiles.

His breath hitches when he squeezes the heart, or at least the left corner of the chest, it’s a image of Jim holding his hand while he is asleep, with a soft grin in his face. It’s just after Bones send Jim back for his quarters after he was healed from the radiation, because Leonard remembers using his old sweater his nana made: he really needed comfort after the emotional roller-coaster and he won’t feel ashamed.

Just as he puts the teddy bear down, his door slides, revealing Jim with his black undershirt and smiling at him. It’s his ‘come and get it’ smile, one Leonard isn’t used to, at least not turned to him. He shakes his head and waits for anything on Jim’s part, and then he realizes Jim started this, he has to finish it.

So Leonard moves to lean against the wall, just beside Jim and reaches his face, cupping the jaw and running his fingers through the stubble Jim let it grow on the planet. Their eyes cross and Bones finally leans in, their breaths mingle, until Jim kisses him, not wanting to wait.

It’s a good thing Leonard didn’t beamed down to the planet, after all, the only thing he wanted from there, is right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at a side tumblr I deleted. Made because of the Prompt: Stuffed animal - by dommi at Word Wars on jim_and_bones(LJ).


End file.
